Being in Love
by nikki3
Summary: Sequel to Being Discovered YAOI Love... Is this what it feels like? Aniki... I think I've fallen in love.


Title: Being in Love

Author: nikki (nikkichan0829@yahoo.com)

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Enough said.

Warning: YAOI. Extreme OOCness. Pairings: Kabuto/Sasuke, implied Orochimaru/Itachi, Orochimaru/Sasuke, Orochimaru/Kabuto and Kabuto/Itachi

Author's notes: This is surprisingly PG-13 to some extent. My brain got fried during my midterms so this took longer than usual and it was shorter than the others... Erg...

Thanks to all those who reviewed! Hope you guys will enjoy this.

THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING. LEAVE NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ ABOUT THE PAIRINGS STATED ABOVE. I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT YOU READ SHOULD YOU PERSIST IN READING THIS.

~~~~~

Love...

Is this what it feels like?

Aniki...

I think I've fallen in love.

~~~~~

SASUKE POV

I yawned as stretched languidly in bed. I had rested well. I had gotten another room. I got kicked out of Orochimaru's bed but somehow, I'm not the least bit concerned. Aniki can have him.

The bed was a bit cold when you're sleeping alone though. I haven't seen Kabuto for days and nights...

I frown at the thought. Kabuto had kept his distance, going back to his past routine of not showing up unless called by Orochimaru.

I... I really want to see him. My heart beats so fast at the mere thought of him. I don't really know why.

~~~~~

KABUTO POV

I've forced myself not to see any of the Uchihas or Orochimaru-sama for days, burying myself in work. I've been doing whatever I can to keep myself busy, to keep my thoughts from straying to the younger Uchiha, Sasuke.

Sasuke had shown a lot of interest in what I did and I was fascinated with the boy as well. We got along well in and out of bed. Sasuke was like a painting with several layers and you wouldn't stop looking at it even if you've seen every layer presented to you. I want, iie, I need...

Damn. I'm doing it again. I cannot think of him. It was distracting me from work, not that there was much to be done in the first place.

It's just so hard to resist. That perfectly smooth, pale skin... Those entrancing obsidian eyes... That raven-black hair... That lean body... That beautiful face... Those kissable lips... Ahh... Sasuke...

Damn it! I've done it again! What the hell is wrong with me? It's just sex... isn't it?

~~~~~

Sasuke tried to get one clear hit onto Itachi as they sparred with each other. His brother was going back to being his old smug self. How could he not? Orochimaru had ended up kicking everyone else out of bed except for him.

Itachi dodged every attack easily, a smirk on his lips which taunted the younger Uchiha. Scowling, Sasuke threw several shuriken and kunais at his brother before advancing swiftly.

Itachi evaded them all but nearly got hit by his little brother's leg. It was a good thing that his reflexes were topnotch. He grabbed the leg and sent Sasuke crashing into a tree.

"Ah... You have to work harder but you're getting there, little brother. After all, you nearly hit me once." Then the older Uchiha smiled.

Footsteps echoed in the clearing, capturing both Uchihas' attention. It was Kabuto. Itachi glanced at Sasuke and saw his little brother's sudden intake of breath and the slight blush on those cheeks. His brow twitched and he sighed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Orochimaru-sama gave me an order to tell you to go see him right now."

Itachi frowned or a moment, glancing at them both before a wide smile graced his lips. Then he walked over to Kabuto and said, "Play doctor to Sasuke for me then." And he left, leaving the white-haired nin and the younger Uchiha alone with each other.

~~~~~

Kabuto worked in silence as he inspected Sasuke for major injuries. There weren't much except for a few large bruises but nothing really life-threatening.

Actually, he hadn't really planned to do anything. He just wanted to see Sasuke. He was actually going crazy with being so parted from the young Uchiha for this long.

But then of course, he had the rotten timing of walking in when he saw Itachi throw his little brother to a tree. In his worry, he forgot that he wasn't supposed to be seen.

He made up the order from Orochimaru. Itachi didn't seem to mind, as he seemed to know that he had been lying through his teeth.

Sasuke's cheeks were flushed pink. He had his eyes closed as Kabuto touched him lightly. There were several sharp intakes of breath and a gasp. Then he bit his lip, looking too beautiful to the white-haired nin.

"Sasuke," Kabuto whispered.

The young Uchiha looked up at him, their eyes making contact. Kabuto froze. He felt like he was drowning in those obsidian eyes, lost yet not even worried about it. It seemed like an eternity before he leaned over and captured Sasuke's lips.

~~~~~

It was just after sunset. The stars had begun to shine alongside the moon. Sasuke couldn't have cared less where he was, snuggled comfortably beside the white-haired nin.

The arm around his waist and the press of his body to Kabuto's was a reminder of what they had just done. There was no fear of being caught. Orochimaru had Itachi after all.

But something still bothered him. "Kabuto?"

"Hmm?"

"Why me?"

"Why not you?"

"Why don't you just answer my question properly?"

"Hmm... I'm not obligated to tell you anything."

Silence. Then Sasuke turned away, not caring that it suddenly got cold with the lost of Kabuto's body warmth and closed his eyes to sleep.

As soon as the young Uchiha's breathing slowed, indicating that he was indeed asleep, Kabuto sighed and pulled Sasuke back against him, burying his face at the crook of the boy's neck, inhaling his scent. He murmured something he couldn't say to the boy when he was awake and fell asleep.

In the darkness, one could note that a smile suddenly graced Sasuke's lips.

~~~~~

*OWARI*

Author's notes: Okay. Someone mentioned that they wanted a romantic OroIta. I already had that planned somewhere between the third or the fourth sequel. And now that I've fixed it, it'll be the last chapter, which is the next one. Good luck to me. Err...

About the fic... It was too short. I've been doing all I can to make it longer but to no avail. *sighs* Don't kill me?

Replies to Being Taken:

Zenegami - The KabuSasuIta is in Being Submissive. Yeah. I know it's weird but I'm doing odd pairing fics lately and can't seem to stop.

amanda - Glad you liked it.

Suguishi - Hehehe. Yes, sequel.^^

Replies to Being Submissive:

Zenegami - Oh, you read it already! Hehehe. I only saw this just before I uploaded this one.

Lady Gackt - Yeah, a threesome. I didn't really think I could pull it off. Err... I'm sorry but I can't insert Kakashi in this story. I've got all set and this is the second to the last one already... Yeah, I'm working on another KakaSasu but it would be up at the same time that I start posting my NaruSasu fic...

amanda - Err... Yeah. I've been writing too much lately. My brain's fried. So this sequel took longer to finish. Hehehe.

Love From Vikky - Makes me wish I could drug Itachi and bring him home with me... Hehehe...

Bishiehuggler - My midterms sucked. At least my fics don't... yet... I think... Err... My brain's still fried...

Suguishi - Oh my... Well, I wish I could put more but I don't think my brain can handle putting too many bishies in one little room doing *bleep* and *bleep* and *bleep* and whatever they wanna do in there. Hehehe. A nice thought though.^^

Spencerblaze - Yeah. I have the same feeling. That's why it's gonna end soon. Oh well. Gosh... You're so young... I suddenly feel so old... I'm already 20 and I'm in third-year college. Man... I really feel old...

Replies to Being Discovered:

amanda - Hehehe. And nope, that's not the end just yet.^^

Pyro Dragon - Yeah. I'm working on that one as you read this. (Either that or I've already posted it. It's titled, "Being Loved.") That would be the last installment but I think I'm not capable of making Orochimaru as uke... *nose bleeds* Oops! Hehehe.

Faith - Err... Thanks.^^

Started: October 23, 2003

Ended: October 29, 2003


End file.
